The present disclosure relates to a light-emitting element including a semiconductor material, a light-emitting-element wafer, and an electronic apparatus.
There is a semiconductor light-emitting element known to include a light-emitting layer made of a semiconductor material such as AsP (arsenic phosphide) or AlGaInP (aluminum gallium indium phosphide) compound. As an example, refer to Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-66056. Such a light-emitting element is typically in the layer structure including an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer. In the structure, the active layer produces light, and the light produced by the active layer is emitted from a light-emission plane being a part of the surface of the light-emitting element.